Story of a dream
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: No más historias de amor. Mi historia no tiene eso. En mi historia el sentimiento de angustia y dolor está representado de la mejor manera en que puedo explicar. Hasta el día de hoy no he podido olvidar aquellas terribles visitas de aquél asesino sin corazón, Jeff the killer. ésta es mi manera de desahogo, y espero que al menos, sea escuchada.
1. Prologo

Quiero comezar ésta historia con lo que creo que es lo mas correcto. Presentarme a mi, y a lo qué me pasó. Soy Angélica Harrison, tengo diesciseis años de edad, soy practicamente una niña todavía. Vivo en una ciudad X, no daré el nombre para evitarme problemas. Vivo una vida normal, asisto a la escuela, vivo el día a día con mis amigos y familia, hasta tengo una mascota a quien adoro con toda mi alma y corazón. No tengo novio, pero me gusta un chico tres años mayor que yo que está en la misma escuela que mi mejor amigo, el cual me lleva cuatro. Hablando de mis mejores amigos, también voy a hablar de ellos. Paulina Lennin y Louise Witchel, ambos son las mejores compañias que he recibido y quienese supongo son los únicos que realmente creen en mi, a pesar de que todo prueba que digo la verdad.

Mi descripción Física es la de una joven común y corriente, cabello castaño y despeinado, de vez en cuando agarrado de lado, ojos grandes y color café, boca pequeña y piel blanca común, no muy blanca pero tampoco morena clara. Tengo un cuerpo normal, sin nada en especial, me gustan las cosas del común hoy en día, la musica, dibujar, escribir de vez en cuando, ver series por internet, y quizá como cualquier adolescente de mie edad y con mis caracteristicas, quedarme encerrada todo el día en mi cuarto es otra cosa que me gusta hacer.

Dejando de lado lo mío, diré en resumen lo que me ocurrió. Cometí un error una vez. Ese error nunca pareció ser eso, pero o fué, ya que gracias a ese error viví la peor experiencia de mi vida. la nobleza y el ayudo a los otros no siempre trae buenas cosas, a veces ser buena persona te hace vivir las peores experiencias que éste mundo puede traerle a una jovencita de mi edad.

El asesino, cuyo único nombre que conozco de él es Jeff, me desgració la vida durante un gran periodo de tiempo. No lo odio, por mas daño que me haya causado, pero nunca le perdonaré lo que me hizo. No le deseo su muerte, pero que si pague.


	2. Chapter 1

ueno, voy a comenzar. Sé que esta no fue la mejor introducción, y que tampoco es el mejor escrito. Es más, creo que ni siquiera la historia tiene sentido, pero si soy sincera, me vale mierda lo que piensen los demás. Si esto me paso de verdad, sí. Todo lo que leerán me pasó en realidad. (Nota de la autora: No me paso a mí shavotz, no mal piensen por favor xd, me ha sucedido que me regañan por poner estas weas:c)

Sé que muchos ya están dudando, como todos, puedo sentir cuando alguien decide no creer en algo. Pero la verdad ¿a quién le importa?. Ni siquiera a mí me importa, si solo hago esto para desahogarme una vez más. Todo comenzó una tarde de mis vacaciones antes de entrar a décimo grado. Tenía catorce años, y por alguna razón mental y tonta, había pedido fiesta de quince años, ya que solo estaba a unos meses de cumplirlos, y aunque en realidad la fiesta no era lo que soñaba, supuse que sería la mejor idea para reunirme con mis antiguos compañeros de curso, que se separarían este año por razones que realmente no interesan decir. Bueno, continuando a donde iba y sin desviarme más del tema, esa tarde. Aun y cuando ya paso hace años, aún sigo odiando esa tarde con todo mí ser, ya que en esa tarde comenzó todo.

Como todas las tardes de ese verano, Salí de mis cursos de diseño a 3D, curso que había tomado por no haber salido de vacaciones. Eran buenos cursos si me permiten decirlo, pero en fin, esos cursos no me ayudarían en nada a lo que seguía. Por alguna razón, decidí tomar un camino un poco más rápido para llegar a la parada del autobús, un callejón que acortaba el camino entre dos bloques que dividían mi curso de la parada del autobús.

Nunca me había atrevido a pasar por callejones, y si lo había hecho, habían sido dos o tres veces como mucho.

Como siempre, llevaba mis orejeras y mi azulejo/Tablet. Puse la canción (S)Aint de Marilyn Manson y continúe por el camino ya decidió, esperando que fuese otro día normal. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sentí algo en mi nuca. Claro que instintivamente me gire para tratar de observar ese "_Lo que sea_" Que se encontrara detrás de mí.

Pero como siempre, no visualice nada. Sonreí con timidez, y atribuí ese acontecimiento a mi aprensividad. Tal vez como siempre, estaba siendo paranoica, que es demasiado típico en mí gracias a ese pequeño problema de mi misma.

Como si nada, continúe mi camino.

Llegué a mi casa, un poco más tarde de lo usual, ya que el estúpido conductor del segundo autobús que tome, le dio un golpe a un auto estacionado al dar la vuelta.

Salude a mi abuela, que su casa estaba junto a la mía, y me detuve a comer ya que mi madre no estaría esa tarde por asuntos del trabajo.

Después, solo fui a mi casa, para conectarme a internet por unas horas, descargar música, estar en Facebook, fanfiction, wattpad, DeviantArt, Youtube, y otras muchas páginas conocidas.

Mi par de hermanos había pasado la tarde jugando con mi Xbox (Que repito: Mío, y completamente mío) hasta que cayó la noche.

Se dieron las diez, y supuse que debía dormir, ya que tenía que levantarme a las 6:00 A.M. para poder tomar el autobús a tiempo para llegar a mis cursos.

Pero esa noche que prometía ser como cualquier otra, no lo fue.

Dormí plácidamente en mi cama, había dejado la T.V. encendida, y mis sueños trataban sobre todo lo que mis oídos alcanzaban a percibir desde el televisor. Como siempre he sido curiosa, me han gustado las historias de asesinos, acosadores, leyendas urbanas y creepypastas, eso hacía que tuviera gustos de programas de T.V. un poco particulares al de muchos adolescentes. Había dejado la programación en ID (investigation discovery)

Más, por alguna razón, la T.V. se apagó a pesar de no haber puesto el temporizador. Desperté casi al instante, ya que como dije, soy paranoica, hasta cuando duermo.

Desperté al instante, solo encontrándome con oscuridad total. Mire el control remoto tirado en un lugar del suelo, así que supuse que al caer había apagado la T.V.

Hace mucho que le había perdido el miedo a muchas cosas, solo era paranoica, pero ¿tener una fobia o temerle a algo verdaderamente? No, eso no era para mí.

Volví a tratar de dormir con mi compañera la T.V. encendida. Pero al cerrar los ojos, sentí una extraña sensación, como si alguien más estuviese ahí. Pero no parecía haber nada, por más que miraba a todos lados, esa presencia que sentía, no estaba. Así que volví a cerrar los ojos. Pasaron supongo yo que dos minutos, y la T.V. volvió a apagarse. Esta vez tarde un poco más en abrir mis ojos, ya que temía encontrarme con alguna presencia de todas esas historias que había leído a lo largo de mi vida, a pesar de saber que eso no me podía pasar a mí. (O por lo menos creer)

Volví a abrir mis ojos, buscando en mi habitación de nuevo. Pero esta vez sí logre verlo. Un silueta alta, tal vez de más de 1.80 mts. Me observaba desde la ventana.

Podía ver perfectamente que esa era la figura de un hombre. Su cabello caía por debajo de sus hombros, y aun cuando no pudiese ver sus ojos, sabía que su mirada estaba sobre mí, y nada más que en mí.

Me paralice, ni siquiera pude gritar, él había estado tan cerca de mí, ¡si se había atrevido a entrar para tomar el control remoto y apagar el televisor, dios!

No recuerdo mucho más. Solo que me quede despierta toda esa noche… Esa maldita noche, fingiendo dormir para capturar los movimientos del hombre en mi ventana. Pero nada, no se movió, no hizo nada. Solo se limitó a observarme ahí hasta que se hicieran las 6:00 A.M. cuando ya no vi su silueta en la ventana.

Ese día en clases le conté a mi mejor amiga Paulina lo ocurrido. Claro que me creyó, si además de mejores amigas y grandes confidentes, ella había tenido pesadillas últimamente, pesadillas que pasaban el límite del miedo de su punto de vista, y aunque a mí no causasen nada de miedo, sabía que para ella eran como vivir el propio infierno.

Aude, otra amiga que recién había conocido, notó la rareza en mi mirada, pero me limite a decirle solamente que había tenido una pesadilla.

Esa noche el hombre no estaba. Así que supuse que había sido algo del pasar de una noche, o simplemente me lo había imaginado, y que tal vez la aprensividad me estaba causando problemas un poco más grandes.

Pero no, no era así. Tres días después el regreso, y como la última vez, se limitó a observarme.

Y así, cada tres días venia.

Esos tres días cambiaron a dos, luego a uno, luego diario. Todos los días, él estaba ahí, por alguna razón que aun desconocía, y que probablemente solo él y dios sabían, ahí estaba.

Tal vez deberían pensar que debí acostumbrarme, pero no lo hice. Es más, cada día pasaba aún más miedo que el día anterior, como si el sujeto solo estuviese ahí para consumir mi alegría y transformarla en miedo, un miedo que hace años no sentía.

Pau había tomado la suposición de que mi poca demostración de miedo se atribuía a una enfermedad mental, pero bah, quien cree que una chica de mi edad este enferma mentalmente de algo como pérdida del miedo, sin siquiera saber que el miedo se puede perder. Pero bueno, si el dolor se puede perder, ¿Por qué el miedo no?

Claro descarté la posibilidad de eso al instante que Paulina me lo dijo, y la olvide aún más cuando ese sentir volvió al tener al hombre mirándome cada noche.

Llego un punto en el que lo apode "Observador", ya que eso era todo lo que hacía.

Pero un día, todo cambio. En mis primeras semanas de clase, el cambio su posición. De estar en mi balcón, ahora estaba al lado de mi closet.

El primer día que logre verlo ahí, tenía el corazón en la mano. Si esa expresión hubiese sido literal, había aplastado mi propio corazón hasta hacerlo explotar, así como presione mi mano con la almohada, para tratar de reprimir mis ganas de llorar.

¿¡Que malditas mierdas es lo que él quería de mí!? ¿¡Que putas tenía yo de especial!? No era, ni soy bonita, nunca lo he sido, los chicos me odian porque me consideran extraña a las demás mujeres, ya que ellas al menos tratan de quitarse las imperfecciones de la cara, mientras a mí en ese entonces, y aun me sigue importando un carajo si me lleno de espinillas y granos y por mas que me guste mi apariencia física no atraigo a nadie ¿¡Por qué a él si!?

Y así, pasaban los días. Lentamente mi miedo se iba haciendo más grande, hasta el punto en que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento.

No pasaron ni tres semanas, y el volvió a cambiar de lugar. Ahora se encontraba… frente a mí. En ese pequeño espacio que dividía mi librero de mi espejo, un lugar donde había colocado una caja con papeles escolares viejos y cuadernos de dibujo en desuso.

Entonces llego la noche en que pude notar por primera vez sus rasgos faciales. O al menos pude ver uno de ellos.

Su maniaca sonrisa. Creada para estar ahí para siempre, con algunos pedazos de carne aún colgando de ella, aun cuando parecía ya haber sido hecha hace tiempo, pequeños pedazos viejos y secos de piel estaban ahí, sobre esa sonrisa tallada en sus mejillas haciéndolo ver como un completo monstruo.

Lo odie, lo odio, y lo odiare. O al menos creo que lo odio y lo odiare.

Esa noche no pude evitar soltar mi primer sollozo. Lloré en silencio para tratar de ocultar vanamente mi miedo. Y pude escuchar la risa del observador. Se burlaba de mí. Esto quería, quería hacerme sentir mal, quería hacerme sentir atrapada…

Esa mañana, cuando se fue, note algo fuera de lo común. Ahora, él había dejado unas manchas de zapatos ahí, mas, no eran de tierra común, si no que de sangre que aún se mantenía fresca.

Volví a llorar al ver las extrañas manchas. Ahora su apodo sería, el asesino. Porque si la sangre no era de una muerte causada por él, no tenía ni la menor idea de que seria, porque sería estúpido pensar que es un carnicero el que me acosa.

Los días continuaron transcurriendo, y como siempre, todo parecía normal. Mis amigas no sospechaban nada, mis amigos mucho menos, Paulina, ya se había olvidado por completo de la situación. Nunca fui buena mentirosa, pero debo admitir que para ocultar mi miedo al asesino (Que recién le había apodado así) era una completa experta.

Y bueno, que puedo decir, para ese momento mi ánimo estaba decayendo. Mis calificaciones bajaron, me volví un poco más seria, el estrés de saber que a la noche, ese hombre estaría ahí me atosigaba, era como si un cuchillo estuviese enterrado en mi pecho, que cada vez que veía a ese tipo más cerca de mí, se clavaba más y más, hasta que llegaría un punto que llegaría a mi corazón.

Yo, gracias a mi aprensividad (que creo que todos mis problemas se deben a eso, vaya) Tengo la tendencia a morderme las uñas, cosas que siempre había sido tratada de controlar por mi madre y parientes cercanos, pero que en lugar de parar, se había incrementado con cada visita del hombre a mi cuarto.

Ya habían pasado cierta cantidad de noches, que ni me había molestado en contar por el mismo estrés de tenerlo tan cerca de mí. Desperté una noche, a las 3:00 A.M. aproximadamente, dando un pequeño bostezo, y abriendo los ojos con lentitud para buscar al hombre en mi habitación. Moví mis ojos, y con la poca visibilidad que tenía en la oscuridad, pude llegar a una conclusión; ese hombre no estaba ahí esa noche.

No pude evitar contener mi sonrisa, tal vez, porque sentía un logro al pensar que tal vez ya se había cansado de ir todas las noches a verme.

Me di la vuelta con la sonrisa aun en la cara, esperando volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero no fue así. Ahora, el hombre estaba sentado a mi lado.

Ahora que estaba ahí, mi mente recapacitó. Tenía miedo a decirle a mi madre por que sabía que pensaría que estoy loca, pero esto ya era demasiado.


End file.
